


A Cease Fire Between Enemies

by dormroomvibez



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormroomvibez/pseuds/dormroomvibez
Summary: Veronica has done nothing but hate the Heathers ever since high-school started. Especially Heather Chandler. But she was a nobody and the Heathers were everything. And when Heather Chandler gets on her nerves yet again. Veronica can't take her anger anymore. Good thing Chandler has an outlet for that.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 247





	1. Honey, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this! I'll upload regularly, this fic shouldn't be too long. But stick around!

Their stupid strut and their stupid blazers. The way the entire student body seemed to marvel at the click of their heels on the linoleum floor. The fact that she too was frozen to her spot by her locker as the trio brushed past her. Veronica hated them. Hated them in that way that is all consuming and passionate. Hated them in a way that allowed for adoration as well. Because one way or another, everyone at Westerberg High adored the Heathers. Even Veronica.

“The red is ironic.” Veronica thought. The colour of warning and danger. That was an apt way to describe the mythic bitch herself, Heather Chandler. _Dangerous._

The scent of her shampoo wafted through the air and Veronica found it difficult to pull her gaze away from her. As if she could sense Veronica’s eyes, Heather slowed her pace slightly and glanced back at her. Her lips curled into a smirk as she continued down the hallway, and Veronica felt her cheeks redden. “That bitch.” She thought, trying to squash her embarrassment with her anger. She didn’t have time to obsess over the Heathers - least of all Heather Chandler - like everyone else seemed to do at this school. She had better things to do in her Senior year.

Already in Freshman year it was painfully obvious that Heather Chandler was somebody and Veronica was nobody. She had hoped that therefore their paths would never cross, but somehow Heather just always managed to get under her skin. Whenever Heather had some snide remark about Martha or JD, or whenever Heather decided that no, she was not going to stop being a colossal bitch, Veronica, level-headed Veronica, could never just keep her mouth shut. Something about the girl just ticked her off and Veronica would direct some witty quip at Heather before she could stop herself. And Heather would always react with her same signature smirk before completely dismissing Veronica with a _“l’m sorry did l invite you into this conversation?”_ Or a _“Who are you again?”_

For three long years that’s how all their interactions would go, Veronica trying to gain a victory over Heather Chandler. And Heather barely giving her time of day, granting her only a devious smirk. Veronica wished that just once she could shut her up good and proper, maybe then she would climb off her high horse.

“Veronica!” Martha Dunstock seemed to pop up out of nowhere. “Gah!” Veronica’s eyes widened at the sight of her best-friend and she hoped Martha didn’t catch her staring at the Heathers. “I mean, hey, what’s up!” Veronica said with an awkward smile, luckily Martha didn’t seem to notice.

“So guess who l was just in the bathroom with.” She said with a giddy smile.

“Who were you with?”

“Heather Duke, Heather McNamara, and Heather Chandler! Well l mean technically l wasn’t in the bathroom with them, l was in the stall listening to them and-“

“Martha!” Veronica grabbed her friend by the shoulders. “We do not care about the Heathers, yeah? Don’t you remember last year when they pulled that horrible prank on you? Ram’s supposed letter?”

Martha pulled a sad face and let her shoulders slump slightly. “Yes, l remember... but you can’t tell me you’re not the slightest bit interested in the Heathers? They’re all hot and powerful! And God, Heather Chandler is like this enigma right? C’mon, l know you love puzzles.” Martha said as the bell rang. A flurry of students busied the hallways, all rushing off to their next class.

Veronica was, in fact, very interested in the Heathers. She often wondered how Duke and McNamara seemed to follow their leader around like enslaved puppies. And she often wondered if once upon a time something had happened to Chandler or if she had just always been the Devil incarnate.

“Heather Chandler is not some puzzle waiting to be solved - definitely not by me. I’ve interacted with her enough as it is.”

Veronica sighed.

“Heather Chandler is not a puzzle.” She said again. “She’s just a mean girl.”

“But Ronnie, don’t you want to know what they were saying about you?” Martha asked.

“Wait they were talking about me? Like me-me? What did they say?” Veronica felt a twinge of pride at the fact that maybe Heather Chandler knew who she was after all these years. “I mean... l don’t give a shit... but still, tell me.”

“Chandler said something like: _“Sawyer better stay out of my way, this year has to be perfect and l won’t let her ruin it.”_ And then Duke was like: _“Who the fuck is Sawyer?”_ And McNamara was all: _“Is she that girl in English who always glares at you?”_ And then Chandler said: _“Yeah her, whatever. She needs to learn to shut up and mind her business, she won’t ruin my senior year.”_

Veronica scoffed at Martha’s dramatic retelling. Since when did Heather Chandler know her name? And since when did she have the power to ruin her senior year?

_“What the fuck?”_

-

JD triumphantly sipped at his slushie in the canteen. Somehow Veronica could barely ever catch him without the drink in his hand.

“You’re going to get diabetes by the time you’re 40.” She said without even looking up from her diary.

“Great, l’ve always wanted to die young, I mean look at what humanity has come to.” JD grinned and slicked his dark hair back as he nodded across the cafeteria. Veronica raised her eyebrows and turned around. Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelley we’re laughing obnoxiously as they slammed some poor kid’s lunch on the floor.

“God, combined they don’t even have two brain-cells to rub together.” JD said a little too loud. Ram and Kurt stopped laughing and strutted over towards JD.

“Did you say something, nerd?” Kurt grabbed JD by the collar of his leather jacket. “Hey! My boy here asked you a question!” Ram said peering over Kurt’s shoulder. The rest of the cafeteria fell silent.

JD didn’t seemed phased by the boys’ assault and merely rolled his eyes. “Whatever man, don’t you have a class to fail?” He said. Veronica watched as Kurt cracked his knuckles and shoved JD to the ground.

“Stop!” She yelled and ran to JD’s side. Behind her she could hear Kurt and Ram’s laughter. “Aw, aren’t you two cute together?” Ram smirked. “Now step aside bitch, your boy has to answer for his word.”

“Fuck off, you’re a high-school has-been waiting to happen!” She quipped.

“Well, well. First day of school and you’re already at it huh?” Heather Chandler said and wrapped an arm around Kurt’s bicep. Veronica felt anger course through her veins at the sight of her blonde hair.

“These two think they’re better than us.” Ram said and readjusted his letterman.

“Really?” Heather Duke said and walked over to where Veronica had been sitting. “What’s this?” She asked feigning innocence as she held up Veronica’s diary.

“Don’t be a dick.” JD sighed and stood up from the ground.

“Dear Diary.” Heather Duke smirked as she began to read the first page. Veronica’s eyes widened. “ _As soon as l get into Harvard or Brown l can get out of this place. I can leave everything that is this Godforsaken hell-hole behind, including Heather fucking Chand-“_

“Give me that!” Chandler snarled and snatched the notebook out of Duke’s hands. Her silver eyes flashed with anger for a moment as she scanned the page her name had been written on. Then her signature smirk returned and she gazed at Veronica.

“I wonder who this diary belongs to?” She said and cocked an eyebrow. “Anybody?” She asked and turned to face the rest of the cafeteria holding the diary up high in the air.

“Fuck off Heather.” Veronica said as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She finally gained the courage to look up from her shoes. There she stood, Heather Chandler in all her wrath and glory. Her red blazer neatly buttoned and her skirt so short, Veronica couldn’t help but let her eyes roam up her legs before she met her gaze.

“Oh it’s yours?” Heather said and smirked again. “I’m sorry have we met before? Because otherwise l see no reason for your unprovoked disrespect in your diary?”

Veronica felt JD tense up behind her and before she knew it, the words spilled from her mouth. “Yes Heather, we have. Is your memory that bad? No wonder the only reason your passing History is because you’re sucking mr. Bennet’s dick.” She said and tilted her head to the side. “Now give me my shit back.”

The cafeteria already silent, seemed even more quiet now after Veronica’s audacity. For just one brief moment it looked as if Heather was startled by her words, but then she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and confidently stepped forward into Veronica’s presence.

“Don’t get cocky, _Sawyer.”_ She said with an air of threat, just loud enough only she could hear it. Veronica blushed when Heather said her name. “You should be afraid of what l can do to you when l give you my... Full. Undivided. _Attention.”_ Heather accompanied each word with a step forward until they were mere centimetres apart from each-other. Veronica’s breath hitched.

“Here you go.” She said, her voice returning to normal. And with shaking hands Veronica quickly grabbed the diary from her. She could feel her heart race with a mixture of anger and something else. The other two girls giggled as Chandler settled for one more bitchy stare at Veronica before the three of them turned around and left. Everyone in the cafeteria nervously chatted amongst themselves as soon as the Heathers were out of sight. Veronica glanced at JD who merely shrugged and returned to his slushie. She clenched her fists in anger. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Liquid Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have around 4 chapters written already, I'm busy writing more. Won't be able to upload everyday, but definitely a few times a week! Also l started getting a few comments! Made my day! If you guys have any suggestions or whatever lmk!

“I fucking hate Heather Chandler!” Veronica took another sip of her beer and paid no attention to the movie currently playing. 

“I thought you didn’t care about the Heathers?” Martha teased and tossed a pizza crust onto her plate.

“I don’t care about them, l just hate them.” She answered. Most Friday nights JD and Veronica could be found lounging in Martha’s bedroom. They would drink cheap beer and watch whatever ‘80’s flick Martha had rented. Tonight was no different.

“Hate them all you want.” JD said cooly. “But they have this whole fucking school under their thumb. Sometimes l think humanity needs a hard reset.” 

“God, I just can’t believe they read my fucking diary!” Veronica sat up in frustration and took one final swig from her beer. “I know the Heathers are just bitches, but seriously, do those wastes of hair and makeup lack all empathy? They went too fucking far.” Martha and JD shared a knowing look as Veronica began to pace the floor.

“Veronica, it’s fine. C’mon, you’ve been complaining about this all week.” Martha said. 

“I have something to calm her down.” JD said and grabbed something from his bag. “How ‘bout it?” He smirked and held up a bottle of whiskey.

“You know what, that would make me feel a lot better.” Veronica said and plopped down next to Martha again. “You want some?” 

“Nah, l don’t like the taste.” Martha answered. Veronica and JD grinned at each-other as they shared the bottle between one-another. The auburn liquid burned down her throat, but it was nothing compared to her growing, burning, hatred for Heather Chandler.

“I should make her pay.” She said swaying slightly. “Hmm?” Martha said with her eyes glued to the screen.

“You okay there, Ronnie?” JD asked.

“I have never felt better, James Dean.” She answered letting her head roll to the side. “Someone needs to put her in her place.” 

“Who?

“Heather fucking Chandler!” Veronica exclaimed and brought the whiskey bottle to her lips once more.

“And that someone’s going to be you?” Martha asked. “What happened to not giving a shit about the Heathers?”

“Everyone gives a shit about the Heathers.” Veronica mumbled, her mind absentmindedly drifted to what Chandler had said. “ _You should be afraid of what l can do to you when l give you my... Full. Undivided. Attention.”_ Surprisingly it had some sort of effect on her, and she grew flustered at the image. 

“Say you want to take her down a peg or two, how would you do that?” JD asked, ignoring Veronica’s state.

“God, if l could just get her in a room, alone, and-“

“Murder her?”

“And give her a piece of my mind.” Veronica stood up now and started pacing the room. “Years of torment and her _stupid_ smirking, if l have to smell her fucking flowery perfume again, l swear to God!”

JD and Martha exchanged a look. 

“I have to go.” Veronica said suddenly and grabbed her blue jacket off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Martha said. Veronica turned around and stared back at her friends. 

“I’m gonna find Heather Chandler. “ She said with a sinister glint. Then she turned around again and stormed down the stairs.

“Should we go after her?” Martha asked.

“I’m too emotionally invested in their dynamic.” JD said and grabbed another slice of pizza.

-

Veronica pulled her jacket tighter, Ohio was starting to get chilly in early Autumn. She had decided that driving was not the smartest idea right now, especially as the edges of her vision blurred slightly whenever she blinked. And Veronica prided herself on being smart. Which is why it was so surprising that she stood here, in front of Ram Sweeney’s house. 

But Veronica was feeling confident, armed with liquid courage. She smiled to herself knowing Heather Chandler was inside, probably a lot drunker than she was. Heather Duke had posted something about a party at Ram’s house on her Instagram story. She wasted no time walking into the house.

Immediately she was met with the sight of drunken teenagers, Ram in the corner chatting up Heather Duke. She could smell cheap beer and cigarette smoke. Veronica felt completely out of place. She didn’t know anyone here, and suddenly she wondered if this really was a good idea. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a liquor bottle, she quickly took a few swigs and winced at the taste. 

_“Jesus, that’s stronger than JD’s stuff.”_ She thought to herself as she walked into the living room. Someone was passed out on the couch amongst popcorn and empty beer bottles. Veronica almost forgot why she came when she spotted her. _Heather Chandler._ Somehow time seemed to slow around Heather, Veronica watched as she looked down at Kurt with a playful grin. Her hair flowed down her face like a waterfall, and her eyes gleamed when she laughed.

But Heather’s moment passed and Veronica felt that familiar anger again. Heather seemed to sense Veronica’s glare and turned around. She didn’t seem surprised to see Veronica standing there so out place. She whispered something to Kurt who turned to Veronica as well with a chuckle. 

“Are you lost?” Heather asked and cocked her head to the side. Heather McNamara was glancing back and forth between Veronica and Chandler.

“I-I need to talk to you.” Veronica said confidently, her words slurring slightly.

“To me? What gives you the right?” Heather crossed her arms.

“Because you’re a bitch!” Kurt let out an “ooh!” while the rest of the party raged on outside by the pool. 

“I’m sorry.” Heather said with fake sympathy. “Are you still upset about what happened the other day? Well then l sincerely apologise for your boyfriend and your diary. I mean who was l to know you have a crush on me?” Kurt and McNamara laughed behind her and Heather turned back to them for validation. Veronica felt her anger turn to rage, her nails pressing into her palms. Time slowed. Around Heather Chandler time always slows. And as she turned around in slow-motion, Veronica felt herself reach a tipping point. 

_Slap!_

Veronica stared down at her hand and then back up at Heather who was clutching her cheek. For a moment Veronica was petrified of what would happen to her, but then she smirked when she saw the shock in Heather’s silver eyes. “ _Finally.”_ She thought. But then she felt Heather’s glare on her skin. 

Suddenly Veronica felt Heather’s hands around her collar. Kurt was cheering as Veronica was dragged upstairs. _“This is how l die.”_ She thought to herself. The sentence kept replaying in her mind. 


	3. Do I want you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little steamy now, bear with me! Hope you enjoy this chapter, l'll probably upload another one tomorrow ;)

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?” Heather said pressing Veronica up against the wall of the bathroom. The tiles felt cold against her back. She had never been this close to Heather Chandler before. A lock of blonde hair had fallen down her face, her cheeks were tinged red. And Veronica could spot a light dusting of freckles that she had never noticed before-

“ _Hello?”_ Heather said gripping Veronica a little tighter. Veronica’s eyes snapped back up to meet Heather. 

“Well-“ She started, but Heather cut her off.

“You are a pathetic piece of shit, who, in the grand scheme of things, means absolutely nothing. The audacity that you have to challenge me not once, but _twice_!”

Veronica furrowed her brows in anger. “Please, you’ve been begging for that slap since Freshman year of high-school!”

“Jesus Christ, you’re on about something that happened four years ago? What the fuck did l ever do to you?”

“You’re just a bitch, Heather! You walk around here like you own this place, and you fucking don’t!” Veronica pushed Heather’s hands off her, stumbling slightly from all the alcohol in her system. “And l won’t let you get away with it anymore!” She made her way towards the door.

“Then why are you here tonight?” Heather raised her chin. Veronica sighed as she rested her hand on the doorknob. “Because,” She said. “I’m drunk and stupid, and l really want to ruin your Senior year.”

In a swift movement Heather grabbed Veronica’s arm and whirled around, before pulling her close.Veronica stumbled into Heather’s embrace. If Veronica thought she’d never been close to Chandler before, this changed everything. Her flowery shampoo, the red of her lips, everything that was Heather Chandler was everywhere.

“I see the way you look at me, Sawyer.” Heather said, her voice low. She slowly ran her finger along Veronica’s jaw, and Veronica could feel her touch burn into her skin. Every word she had saved for Heather died on her tongue. 

“Oh you thought l hadn’t noticed? Your gaze on my ass, the longing stares.” Slowly Heather ran her finger down the other girl’s neck and along her collar bone. The arrogance in her touch was apparent.

“Fuck you, Chandler.”

“Is that what you want?” Heather stepped forward, forcing Veronica’s back against the door. “Does trenchcoat not give you any attention?” Veronica gasped softly when she felt Heather’s hands caress the skin just under the hem of her shirt.

“How does it feel, being on the receiving end of such a wanting, lustful gaze?” Her voice was filled with desire, and Veronica would be lying if she said the way Heather’s eyes were travelling up and down her body didn’t affect her.

“Do you think about me?” Heather leant forward to whisper in Veronica’s ear, Veronica could feel her breath on her cheek. “Tell me you think about me.”

Veronica’s confusion grew just as her arousal did. She felt paralysed, trapped between her nemesis and the door. Why couldn’t she move? And why did her hands running up her back feel so good?

“You have to tell me that you want this, you think l forgave you for that little stunt you pulled? I could punish you in _all_ the right ways, Sawyer.” Heather said and placed her knee between Veronica’s legs, evoking another gasp from the latter. 

“Do you want this?” Heather softly placed a chaste kiss under Veronica’s ear, she hoped Heather hadn’t noticed how erratic her breathing had become. Everything she did felt impossibly good. 

“Be honest.” She lifted Veronica’s chin up and placed a second kiss on the other side of her neck. Veronica could feel herself slipping into unknown territories. Her body was on fire and it was all because of Heather Chandler. Somehow that made it even better.

“Do you want me?” Veronica sighed blissfully as Heather shifted her knee against Veronica. She reached up and ran her finger across Veronica’s lips. She did want this. It wasn’t just the alcohol, it was Heather. Everything was Heather. Veronica felt dazed in her touch, it was like she had lost complete control of her body. Heather had that control. Of course she wanted this. She wanted to feel Heather against her, she wanted to know how it felt to run her fingers through her blonde hair. She wanted to do so much more than touch her.

Veronica met Heather’s eyes. She wanted to lean in, to taste the red on her lips. In her head they tasted like the forbidden fruit. She was so close to giving in, so close to having everything she wanted.

But Heather was wearing that stupid smirk again. And suddenly Veronica could see clearly again. The girl who ruled over Westerberg with an iron first, who tormented her friends. The girl she hated. And despite everything else, Veronica could feel that anger now more than ever.

“No.” She said. Heather’s eyes darted back up from her lips, and Veronica felt her confidence return. She tried to find solace in Heather’s silver eyes, but they seemed hurt.

“I could never want you.”

* * *

To say Veronica was confused was an understatement. She had spent the whole weekend ignoring Flemming’s English assignment, opting to instead ponder what had happened with Heather. 

_“I don’t want Heather Chandler.”_ She tried convincing herself. But memories of their encounter kept replaying in her mind. The way her hands felt against her skin, the soft kisses against her neck. 

The only way she could ever want Heather was in a body bag. _“Or with her head between my legs, l wonder how her kisses would feel-“_ Veronica stood up quickly, surprised her thoughts had betrayed her like that. 

She couldn’t bring herself to tell JD or Martha what had happened. It seemed private and intimate. And even though Veronica wanted nothing more to expose Heather Chandler, something about the fact that she had shared something so explicit and confusing with Heather excited her.

Veronica stared back down at her laptop. The screen was blank except for the title of her pending essay _“The role of women and the importance of foil characters in Antigone”._ She had tried to start a few hours ago, but somehow pondering Heather Chandler seemed more productive. It wasn’t though. It had brought her nowhere, but her essay was still due on two days. 

She opened up a different document, deciding to work on her college applications. Just one more school year. She just had to make it through two more semesters and she would be done with all this high-school bullshit. And Heather could play mind games with someone else. It was easy to dream about the future, Veronica did so often. Journalism. She would major in journalism in a top ivy-league school. She would live in the city, somewhere far away from Ohio - wherever her job would take her. And sure maybe she’d marry or settle down or _something,_ but that wasn’t at the top of her list.

Feeling satisfied with her work, Veronica rolled onto her bed. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why were her feelings for Heather so confusing? She could still feel hatred and distain. But Heather had made her feel things the other night in the bathroom. As if she had been given a taste of everything she craved, but not enough to satiate her hunger. And deep down Veronica knew she wouldn’t be able to stay away for long.


	4. I made a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i didnt upload in a while - sorry about that. So l'm giving you this chapter and the next! I'll try and keep my updates more scheduled or something? idk

Mondays weren’t terrible in Veronica’s book. JD would provide her with his usual scowl in the morning, but she was always content. School was something she was good at. But today was different. Today she would see Heather Chandler again after everything that had happened on Friday. It’s not like anyone really looked forward to seeing the Heathers, although some probably did at Westerberg High. But today Veronica could barely stomach the thought of seeing that familiar shade of strawberry blonde prance through the hallways.

“I can’t believe you crashed their party.” Martha said in shock. Both she and JD were very curious about what Veronica had gotten up to after leaving so quickly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Veronica said grumpily. She didn’t want to enclose any specific details of what happened that night with her friends. Not even the confusing, frustrating ones.

“She probably walked in Ram and Kurt jacking each-other off.” JD said nonchalantly, making crude hand gestures. 

“Fuck off.” was Veronica’s response. JD and Martha seemed to get the message and didn’t pry further. Martha went on about a summer program she wanted to join, something about physics and astronomy - to be fair Veronica wasn’t really listening.

First period was AP Government so Veronica knew she wouldn’t run into the Heathers there. It was her fifth period that she was dreading. English. With the Heathers. Things would be so much easier if she could just tell Martha and JD what had happened, but JD was dramatic in his own way. And Martha couldn’t keep anything to herself. It would end in ridicule and Veronica’s downfall, nobody would believe her anyway.

“Gotta run, l promised Betty l would meet her in the computer lab!” Martha offered the other two a small wave before disappearing into the sea of students. 

“So.” JD said and put his hands in his pockets. “You gonna tell me what’s up, or do l just have to wait until you’re drunk?”

“God knows l do weird shit when l’m drunk.” Veronica mumbled, her mind replaying where Heather’s hands had been.

“What?”

“What? Uh- Nothing! I mean nothing’s up. I’ll tell you later.” She awkwardly grabbed a few books from her locker. 

“I-uh gotta get to class.”

“Veronica, wait.” JD said and grabbed her wrist. “Listen, l’m your friend and if something’s bothering you, you can tell me yeah? We can get slurpees and freeze our brains or some shit.”

“Yeah, l know.” Veronica smiled warmly at her friend. “But seriously, it’s nothing, I’ve always got my shit handled.” She finished with a smirk. JD really was one of her closest friends.

* * *

_“Three minutes ‘till Heather Chandler.”_

Veronica had managed to get through her first few classes without being too distracted. And even though she wished it had slowed, her day breezed by until suddenly it was her dreaded class. In her head she could count down until when she would see Heather. It helped to view it analytically, like she was a rocket scientist timing the launch. But in the end nothing could help ease the torment she was feeling.

_“She probably won’t even notice me.”_ Veronica thought. _“She was probably drunk out of her mind at that party, she won’t even remember what l said.”_ Veronica remembered that hurt look Heather wore after Veronica had pulled back. It bothered her.

_“No, she deserved it. I hope she remembers. I hope she knows what it feels like to be rejected. Not even the Demon Queen of Westerburg can get everything she wants.”_ Veronica grinned to herself. The thought made her feel better. It was in a way invigorating that she could take something away from Heather. Albeit something Veronica desired too.

_“Two minutes ‘till Heather Chandler.”_

Veronica walked into class and took her usual seat next to the window. Ms. Flemming was typing something on her laptop, a few students were scattered around the room. The Heathers weren’t there yet. They never showed up early to class. 

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief that she still had a little time to herself. Maybe somehow these last few moments would help her get through 45 minutes of Heather Chandler’s flowery shampoo.

_“One minute.”_ Veronica reminded herself, glancing at her watch. She nervously drummed her fingers on her desk. _“Why does Heather Chandler have this much power over me?"_ Veronica looked at her watch again. 

She had been the one to walk out, she had been the one to deny Heather. But now all that confidence was nowhere to be found. The Heathers ruled the school, Veronica couldn’t fight them on their own domain. 

Veronica tapped her foot against the leg of her chair, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. 

_“Fuck this.”_

Veronica stood up hastily and sped to the door. She just needed to quickly splash water on her face, or do something to calm down. And by the time she got back the Heathers would be seated and the class started. She could easily slip back in and avoid all casualties.

But as soon as Veronica was out in the hall way she felt her balance shift. 

“Oof!” 

She collided with no-one other than Heather Chandler. Heather seemed much more agile than Veronica and tried grabbing a hold of her shoulders. But it was not enough and Veronica fell on the ground, Chandler on top of her. 

Her eyes were still silver. Veronica breathed heavily as she stared. As silver as they were that night. And she still had freckles. She was the still the same person. And Veronica watched as the startled, worried expression the girl in front of her wore slowly melted into fury.

“Your _days_ are numbered.” Heather Chandler growled. And somehow Veronica knew this wasn’t about their little tumble in the hallway. Nobody denies Heather Chandler.


	5. My stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets go lesbians! also please keep in mind that i uploaded chapters 4 AND 5, so if you haven't read chapter 4, go read it!

“Is it just me, or is she extra bitchy today?” JD said. Veronica had purposely sat with her back towards the Heathers. 

“I saw Heather Chandler pull this girl’s hair in class today.” Martha said in a hushed voice like she was reporting the latest gossip.

“I thought she got her minions to do her dirty work?” JD furrowed his eyebrows.

“Maybe she’s angry because you were at their party, Veronica.” Veronica’s cheeks coloured red. Heather seemed anything but angry when she had shown up. 

“Okay l should probably tell you guys what happened at the party…” Veronica said. She was determined not to tell them anything that had happened in _the bathroom_ , but whatever happened at the party itself was fair game. Her two friends shared a look and then leaned forward.

“Do tell.” JD smirked.

“Um, so l got there and l was kinda drunk…”

“… Okay.”

“And l saw Chandler there and, l don’t know, l just sorta called her a bitch and a few other things…”

“Veronica!” Martha said astonished.

“And then we were arguing and she was being so entitled and rude, l don’t know what came over me! So she turned around and she was giggling like some prissy schoolgirl with the other two, andthen l- I…”

“And then you what?” 

“And then l slapped her…” Veronica looked up sheepishly.

“Oh my God, Veronica!”

“Ha, badass.” JD said.

“No wonder Chandler’s so pissed off today, she’s gonna kill you!” Martha covered her face with her hands.

“Yeah, she’s been glaring at you the whole time.” JD added. 

Veronica raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned her head slowly. She glanced back at where the Heathers were sitting. Heather Duke and Heather McNamara looked worried and nodded at their friend sitting between them. But Heather Chandler didn’t so much as notice them.

Veronica’s eyes widened as they landed on Chandler’s. She watched in awe as Heather swiped her thumb along her red lips and narrowed her eyes in anger. She could feel goosebumps on her skin.

“I-I have to go.” Veronica said and left the table without so much as finishing her lunch.

“Is she just going to make a habit out of this leaving without telling us anything?” Martha asked.

* * *

Veronica glared at herself in the mirror. She was currently leaning against the sink of the abandoned bathrooms. Only a few people at school knew about them as they were so hard to find. They were under the gym, next to the boiler room, and technically nobody was allowed to enter. But it was a nice spot to have a smoke or skip class now and then.

Her reflection looked the same as any other day. But Veronica knew something was different. Heather Chandler seemed to ooze sex appeal. And it hurt Veronica to look at her. She couldn’t keep this up for the rest of the year. Especially after Heather had awoken something in her at the party. And now looking at herself, she wondered when she’d become so obsessed.

With a sigh Veronica hopped up onto the sink counter and leaned back against the wall. _“I want Heather Chandler.”_ She thought to herself. And the confession was liberating and debilitating at the same time. Heather Chandler who she had hated for most of her adolescent life. Suddenly that same Heather had become subject to all her wildest fantasies. Veronica blushed at the though of Heather performing any of the deeds that her brain came up with in the middle of the night.

“I didn’t know it was that easy to get you flustered.” Veronica whipped her head around only to see the object of her thoughts standing in the doorway. 

“H-How do you know about this place?” She asked and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Heather Chandler had that effect on her. Some part of Veronica thought she could hear what was going on in her brain.

“I like it when you blush.” Heather cocked her head to the side. “It’s cute.”

Veronica felt an unexpected warmth pool in her stomach.

“I’ve been coming here since we were freshmen. And then l saw you run this direction and l didn’t want to let you run away from me again.”

_"Of course she remembers what happened Friday." Veronica thought._

“I’m not running away from you.” She said.

“Really? Then what was all that at lunch?”

“You threatened me in English today.”

“Yes. I did.”

“So l have reason to be scared.”

“Is that what it is? You’re scared of me?” Heather took a step forward. “You’re scared because you know l won’t let you get away with anything you did?”

“I’m not scared of you.” Veronica mumbled.

“Then what are you?”

“I’m angry with you.” She sat up, her legs dangling from the sink.

“You’re angry with me?” Heather took another step forward. “Why is that?”

“Because you…” Veronica’s mouth went dry. “Because you confuse me.”

“I confuse? I’ve been very clear with what l _want_ and what my _intentions_ are.” Heather answered.

“You’re arrogant, and exceedingly irritating. You think you rule above everyone when really, you’re just a sad, insecure, little prick. When you talk it makes me want to break your neck.” Veronica glared down at Heather in her red jacket just a mere foot away.

“You’re a smart-ass. You keep everyone at arms length with your sarcasm and snark. But really, you’re just all alone and want someone to blame that on. I guess you want me to be that special someone?” Heather answered with a smirk. The same stupid smirk that sent Veronica into overdrive. 

“I hate you.” She said, a coldness in her voice.

“The feeling is mutual darling.” Heather took one final step towards Veronica, placing herself between the girl’s legs. Veronica could feel the brush of her thigh and smell Chandler’s flowery shampoo with every inhale. It was intoxicating. She could barely stop herself as she let her hand tuck a lock of strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear.

“I want you.” Veronica sighed and pressed her hand into Heather’s cheek. Her silver eyes flickered between Veronica’s brown ones. She ran her finger across Veronica’s lips just as she had done a few nights before.

Veronica felt a shiver run down her spine and she moved her hand to the back of Heather’s neck. An unspoken energy hung between them, Veronica felt a pull toward her. Heather’s eyes dropped down to Veronica’s lips.

She could feel her heart race a thousand beats a minute. Everything she had spent the entire weekend - and God knows how long before that - dreaming about was finally going to happen. Just as their lips were about to meet, Veronica felt a hand wrap around her throat.

“You horny little slut.” Heather said with a smirk, her hands tightened around her neck. She leant forward to whisper in Veronica’s ear. “I’ll fuck you right here if l have to.” 

Veronica felt her body light up at those words. Heather’s breath tickled and burned against her cheek and before she knew it, she was staring into those silver eyes again.

“I think you might have to show me.” Veronica said. 

She felt Heather tug at her collar and she surged forward to meet the girl’s lips. Time slowed around Heather Chandler, she could feel it. Veronica could taste the red on her lips, and she groaned into the kiss when Chandler bit down on her lip. 

“I still hate you.” She let out breathlessly when they both finally pulled back. “I know. But that's none of my concern.” Heather peppered kisses along Veronica’s jaw and Veronica buried her fingers in Chandler’s hair. “Because right now…” She paused to nip at the skin beneath Veronica’s ear. 

“I’m gonna make you scream.”


End file.
